Dolor de Hermano
by tankar856
Summary: Saga se ha quitado la vida y Kanon desde el Santuario de Poseidon puede sentir los últimos instantes de vida de éste. No puede evitar sufrir la pérdida y recuerda a la causante de la desgracia de ambos y jura venganza.


**Este fic se me ocurrió mientras leía el mini manga o Gaiden, no sé xD de S. S. Orígenes y bueno.**

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Algunos diálogos están sacados directos de la historia, otros me los inventé yo. **

—

En el Santuario de Poseidon, un hombre caminaba por el templo, acababa de llegar a aquel lugar y en su mente ya comenzaba a idear un plan para matar a Athenea y demostrarle a su hermano que él también podía llegar a ser poderoso. Cuando un fuerte dolor, lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

—E... Este dolor, es como sí mi corazón fuese atravesado... Saga. Miserable ¿A caso te acabas de quitar la vida?—el dolor seguía atormentadolo—. Que tonto... A pesar de ser mi hermano mayor, eres un idiota... Al final, no poderte dedicarte completamente a la maldad, le diste paso a tu propia debilidad.

Finalmente logró ponerse de pie, frente a él, se encontraba lo que tanto había buscado, lo que le llevaría a matar a Athenea; las 7 escamas de los Generales del Dios del mar y, como si lo cucustudioran, el arma que éste blandía: el Tridente de Poseidon. Logró ponerse de pie y le dedicó las últimas palabras a su hermano caído.

—Saga, pero yo, Kanon, seré diferente. Ya lo verás.

Kanon se encontraba en el Templo de Poseidon cuando la recordó a Ella, Kerr, le había dicho que se llamaba, lo había ido a buscar a Cabo Sunion; le dijo que lo liberaría sí realmente estaba dispuesto a matar Athenea y al no obtener la respuesta que quería escuchar, lo había dejado dentro de la prisión. No sin antes decirle que su hermano Saga lo superaba en todo. Esa niña no sabía nada. Sin embargo, le había dicho que ella los conocía desde que nacieron.

—¿Sería cierto?—expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

También le contó que ella había liberado a un tal Lémur y que no se había alojado en él, sino en Saga. De pronto, una idea se iluminó en su cabeza, sí lo que esa mujer había dicho era verdad, entonces Saga...

El dolor por la muerte de su hermano, aunque trataba de dejarlo en el fondo de su corazón; él sabía que estaba ahí, sabía que a pesar de lo que él pudiera decir, lo había querido... lo seguía queriendo, no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran cada vez que lo recordaba.

—Señor...—fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

—¿Qué pasa Thetis?—le dijo sin girarse a verla

—Hemos encontrado a otro General, señor

—Vayan por él, yo... Tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Lo había decido, vengaría a su hermano. Con el Tridente de Poseidon en las manos, fue en busca de la mujer que hacía trece años lo había visitado mientras estaba preso en Cabo Sunion, aquella misma que le había dicho que él no tenía la maldad que estaba buscando y que seguramente ésta se había instalado en su hermano Saga.

La encontró en el mismo sitio en el que la vio por primera vez, Cabo Sunion; no esperaba encontrarla tan rápido, pero mejor para él. Por lo que vio y escuchó, no sé había equivocado, ella era la responsable directa de la muerte de su hermano; de la maldad que él siempre supo habitaba en él y; de que a él lo acusarán de ser el malo, a tal grado que terminó por creerlo realmente. La mujer seguía conversando con él tal Lémur.

—Aunque haya fallado en matar a Athenea, muchos santos murieron. Cuando la Guerra Santa comience, resultará muy ventajoso para el Ejército de Hades y la tierra será suya sin duda alguna.

—¿De verdad crees que dejaré que eso pase?— la interrumpió Kanon.

—¿Q-qué? Tú deberías estar muerto, ¡Saga!—dijo incrédula—. N-no, espera no puede ser... Tú eres...

—Así es, soy Kanon.

—Ka... Kanon ¿¡Acaso no moriste en la prisión de Agua!?

—Lo lamento, pero no fue así. Vas a pagarme la deuda que has tenido conmigo hasta ahora.

—No puede creerlo, si solamente es un humano.

—Este humano ahora va a disciplinarte un poco. Por jugar con hermanos como nosotros.

—No seas tonto humano, ¿A caso crees que puedes causarle siquiera un rasguño a un dios?

Kanon no respondió más y con toda la ira que tenía acumulada se abalanzó sobre la Diosa Ker, enterrando con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de ella el tridente que traía en sus manos, dejando a la estrella maldita totalmente atónita por la herida causada por aquel mortal.

—No puede ser... Eso que... Tienes en... Tus...—intento decir, mientras agonizaba.

—Así es—respondió Kanon—es el Tridente de Poseidon y con él, sí que puedo acabarte.

—¿Por qué tienes eso en tus manos?

—No hace falta que te responda, ¡muere maldita!

Pero la diosa logró escapar antes de que el Tridente pudiera causarle más daño, dejando a un desconcertado Kanon. Que juró matar Athenea y ya sabía como hacerlo, manipularia a Poseidon para lograr su objetivo.

El tiempo pasó y para su desgracia, se dio cuenta que su intento de venganza era en vano. No podía matar a la Diosa Athenea, tenía que enmendar sus errores; pero antes de presentarse en el Santuario, tenía que buscarse así mismo. Así que fue en a donde el viejo maestro se encontraba, el Pico de los Cinco Ancianos.

—Kanon, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí?—preguntó Dohko, sorprendido.

—Maestro, yo... Sé que hice cosas imperdonables, pero... Ni Saga, ni yo quisimos...

—Cuando ustedes llegaron al Santuario siendo unos bebés, venían acompañados de la estrella de la desgracia, enviada por Kerr—comenzó a relatar Dohko—yo le advertí a Shion que debía matar a la estrella que los acompañaba, pero era demasiado tarde, la estrella ya había entrado en uno de ustedes y Shion, no supo decir en cuál, aunque eso poco importaba, él no tenía corazón para matar a un bebé aunque fuera un peligro.

—Fue una pena que no matara a la estrella, antes de que entrara en Saga—no pudo evitar el tono de amargura.

—Lo fue, así como el que no estuviera más atento y te culpara a ti de ser el malo.

—Me convencí de ello, Saga y el Patriarca, siempre me hicieron sentir como la oveja negra; aunque yo siempre pude ver la maldad en Saga, nunca me escuchó e incluso le propuse matar Athenea, porque en ese tiempo, yo ya estaba convencido de mi maldad. Creo que ésta nunca existió.

—Y Saga te mandó a Cabo Sunion, no creas que no le dolió dejarte ahí.

—Siempre fue más fuerte, incluso pudo luchar contra esa cosa que estaba dentro de él. Y yo que le decía que esa bondad era su debilidad, que debía dejar correr esa maldad, ahora me alegra que nunca me hiciera caso.

—También eres fuerte, Kanon. Aceptar tus errores es prueba de ello.

—Debí apoyarlo más, tal vez... Sí yo...—no pudo evitar llorar.

—Ambos fueron víctimas de la maldad de la muerte violenta, Kerr. No te culpes del todo, Shion y yo también somos responsables. Nuestro deber era cuidar y guiar a la nueva generación de guerreros y les fallamos a ustedes. Anda muchacho, perdonate y perdona a tu hermanohermano—le dijo amablemente el anciano.

—Gracias, maestro.

Saga, fuiste leal a ti y Athenea hasta tu muerte; yo, Kanon, te prometo que cuidaré de Athenea con mi vida sí es necesario. Sí con mi vida debo pagar mis crímenes, también con gusto la daré. Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo. Es una pena que fuéramos el juego capricaprichoso de una diosa malvada. Hasta siempre, querido hermano. Derramó las últimas lágrimas por su hermano.

—


End file.
